Same time, same place Tomorrow
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Danny always gets picked on by Dash. Here's one of those times being a ghost isn't useful.


A/n: First Danny Phantom fic so please be nice! I watched the series when I was younger and it use to be my favorite show, so I decided why not? This is just going to be a one-shot, because I have a lot of stories out there already. This has just been a big bug in my head, so now I'm letting it fly out.

Disclaimer: hm... What do you think?

(B)(R)(E)(A)(K)(L)(I)(N)(E)

I sat in the boy's restroom on the toilet behind the locked stall. I just sat there, my head in hands. 'High school sucks.' I thought to myself. I came in about five minutes ago, after Dash stuffed me in a locker... Again. I sighed. Dash had no chance of bringing me down when I went ghost, but I couldn't and can't do that, let alone in a public place. I brought my knees into my chest, which was still throbbing from being forced into a tiny locker. I heard the bathroom door being kicked open, no doubt Tucker trying to get me to come out. But if I didn't leave I wouldn't be tortured at school. Right? But it wasn't Tucker trying to get me to come out. Heck, it wasn't even Tucker. It was the football jocks, one among them I hated more. Dash. The blonde with brown eyes, the quarter back tool bag. From the crack I could see it all, them opening every stall.

"Come one guys! I saw Fenton come in not to long ago, and I still need to get him back for shutting the locker door on my jersey," Dash commanded. Hey, when did I shut a locker door on his jersey? I tried to remember, nearly came to the conclusion he was lying, but I knew what he was talking about. About thirty minutes ago, he tried slamming me in a locker, but I got away swiftly and quickly, while on my way I slammed the locker in case he caught up to me while running away. You know, so if he did he would have to open the locker again, giving me space to leave much more. I MUST have closed the locker on him. I gulped when they got next to my stall. I made myself smaller on the ground as they realized the door was locked. They had it open in seconds. Dash came in and spotted me, head between knees. He grabbed and picked me up by my hair, and slammed my body on the wall. I felt the air leave my lungs in a big 'ommf!' My face was twisted in fear and pain. 'What are they going to do to me!" I asked myself. I braced myself for the soon pain. Dash brought his hand back and punched me in the face. I knew blood was coming from my nose because underneath that it was wet and warm. He smirked at me, which made me believe that he was truly evil. I have no idea what made humans enjoy other's pain, but it was sick. Dash kneed me in my abdomen, causing me to cry out in pain. The jocks there laughed at me, and called me names. Bullying never hurt so much. I was pretty much entertainment for them. With force, I brought my hand back and punched widely at the guy holding me up. He dropped me and cupped his eye. But I, Danny Fenton, sank to the floor in a heap. I didn't try and run, I didn't try and hurt Dash more, I didn't call for help, and I didn't care to do so. Because every time I did, it would bite me in the butt later, I knew in a few seconds Dash and his gang were going to clobber me. Because if I didn't feel the pain of their torturement, I knew they would go after the next best thing. Tucker. And I would be shamed if I let my best friend get beat up everyday because of me. Dash grabbed my arm roughly and jerked me up, I had sadness written in my baby blue eyes. But the athlete could care less.

"About to cry, Fenton?" He asked mad. I shook my head no, and he threw me into the opposite wall face first. Something cracked, most likely my nose. Blood gushed out from my face. The final bell rang, and other people bolted for home. I wouldn't be home for another hour maybe. They waited for a good ten minutes, until they were sure all the teachers were gone. Not students. Then Dash threw me over his shoulder and walked out of the bathroom. We came down the halls, me trying to kick his face. My piers laughed, knowing that they were going to get a good show. They brought me outside, half the school following. Then without hesitation, they stripped me of my pants and shirt, leaving me with only boxers and socks. One jock pulled out rope, so here I am now, tied to the flag pole at the front of the room. Everybody laughed, not that my boxers were funny or anything, but just for the heck of it. I was blushing like a mad man. Never in my life have I been more humiliated. Tears brimmed my eyes, even if I was half dead I was also still half alive. So yes, the beating did hurt my body. I stayed silent as they all laughed, but what got to the football team was when I started smiling and laughing.

"Wow! How did I get here!" I laughed at myself. Everybody laughed harder besides the jocks. I sent a smile their way. "OUCH! Gee, Dash, didn't your mother tell you last time we made the school look stupid not to really hit me? You already said they were dumb, no need to over do it now!" I called. Dash's face twisted into confusion, as the school left marched to him mad. I might have gotten him in a little trouble. I smiled, and quickly went ghost while no one was looking. The ropes fell to the ground and I went human again. They turned back to me.

"FENTON!" Dash yelled running to me.

"SAME TIME, SAME PLACE TOMORROW?" I yelped running. I raced down an alleyway. Hopping, I put my jeans on, and then my shirt. I vaulted over a fence and put on my shirt. When I was sure he was gone and wasn't chasing me anymore, I walked back home in silence, by tomorrow everybody would know that I made that up and I would be the laughing stalk of the entire school. I cried a few silent tears as I came up on my drive way. I trudged, and weakly opened the door. Air conditioning hit my face. I walked upstairs and into my room. One of the things I said was true though, same time and same place tomorrow. Because no matter how hard I tried, I'm still going to be beat up. Why? Because I'm a Fenton. And I'm proud to be. Weeping a few more tears, I did homework. My calendar on the desk checked off another day.

"Hm, something different happens tomorrow! Paulina will ignore me from two to three in Chemistry even though she's my partner. And then later she's going to help Dash!" I exclaimed jumping in bed. I smiled.

'Same place, same time tomorrow.'

A/n: Yap! Review! 


End file.
